Acompañame
by gracerathbone
Summary: Un fic, en donde Alice y Jasper, tienen una linda noche en la feria
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA**

**SUBIENDO POR AQUI, UN FIC, QUE DESDE CUANDO QUERIA HACERLO**

**PERO NO DABA MI TIEMPO, NI MI INSPIRACION JEJEJE**

**EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ESTEPHANIE MEYER **

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS EL PRIMER CAP.  
**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, leyendo un libro, sobre misterio, era un género que me agradaba mucho.

-Jasper-grito Alice, entro corriendo y dio un pequeño salto al sofá, en el que estaba sentado.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-cerré mi libro, voltee a verla.

-Adivina, adivina, a ¿Dónde iremos mañana?-dijo muy entusiasmada, trate de recordar si celebrábamos algo importante: cumpleaños, aniversarios, san Valentín. No ,no era ninguno de esas cosas

-No se, Alice-dije preocupado-

-Ahh, pues mañana llega a Port Angels, una feria muy importante, y quiero que vayamos-

-Pero mañana, no es muy apresurado-dije, abriendo mis ojos, sorprendido.

-Jasper-dijo un poco chípil-me encanta ir a las ferias, antes no tenia con quien ir, pero ahora todo cambia te tengo a ti-¡auch¡ eso era un golpe bajo, pero me alegra hacerla feliz.

-Esta bien, iré…-no pude terminar la oración, cuando Alice se me lanzo a darme un beso.

-Por eso te quiero-me dio otro beso, se levanto y di un pequeño bailecito, sonreí, ella era tan dulce, divertida, cariñosa, y hermosa, ella había curado mis heridas que la guerra hicieron sobre mi-Bueno, pues ahí que ir a cazar, mañana habrá mucha gente y no quiero que te sientas inseguro-tomo mi mano, íbamos a salir por la puerta, cuando cambiamos de dirección hacia la ventana.

-Mejor por la ventana-se coloco de espalda y salto de la ventana, rodé los ojos, espontánea, otra de sus cualidades, me coloque en la ventana siguiéndola, como lo haría siempre, llegando al suelo nos perdimos en el bosque para conseguir una buena caza.

Regresamos casi al mediodía, había sido una gran caza, Alice había tenido suerte encontrándose un puma, yo comí unos cuantos ciervos, ya al final encontramos un oso, el cual compartimos, antes de entrar en la casa, Alice me tomo del cuello, para darme un gran beso.

-Me encantas-me dio un beso en mi mejilla-me encanta haberte encontrado-otro en la oreja- me encanta que seas tan lindo conmigo-y otro en el cuello- me encantas-terminando con un beso en la boca.

-Esas cosas, se hacen en la casa, tengan decencia o de perdida consigan un Hotel –dijo Emmett, saliendo del garaje, con una gran carcajada, ese Emmett siempre encontraba el lugar para hacernos burla, entramos a la casa, Edward jugaba con Nessie, bella lo miraba, Emmett, seguía burlándose por lo que había pasado en la puerta.

-Me voy, a dar un baño para ya en un rato irnos-

-Si yo al rato te alcanzo, deja voy a golpear un rato a Emmett-Alice rio un poco, camino hacia la escaleras, subió por ellas, cuando había visto que desapareció me dirigí hacia Emmett, quería poder gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero con un buen golpe, para mi seria suficiente-Emmett, ven para acá, no podemos tener intimidad-dije frustrado.

-La tendría si hicieran sus cosas, donde deben hacerla-lo mire enojado-aunque claro, somos vampiros y podemos escuchar todo, si no deberías escuchar todas la noches los ruidos que hacen los tortolitos de Edward y Bella-Edward y bella, mataban con la mirada a Emmett-que bueno, que nessie no los escucha-Emmett empezó a reír.

-Mami, de ¿de que habla el tío Emmett?-bella cargo a Nessie.

-De nada, ya ves como es de chistosito-recalcando las ultima palabra-pero que tal si salimos afuera, mientras tu papa, y tu tío Jasper hablan con tu tío Emmett-bella le toco el hombro a Edward y me guiño el ojo-solo, no rompan nada-dijo bella antes de salir.

-Emmett, habíamos dicho que no harías burlas de nuestras… bueno… intimidades-dijo Edward.

-Si, Emmett no tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarnos-dije enojado, se coloco una mano en la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando

-Pues la verdad no, además es lo más divertido que hacemos en esta casa-

-No, solo para ti es divertido-dije, Emmett, empezó a reír fuertemente, voltee a ver a Edward, el se veía molesto, poco empezamos a caminar para acorralar a Emmett

-Chicos, piénselo, no me burlaría de ustedes, si no fueran tan ruidosos-

-Ahora si lo mato-dijo Edward, aventándose hacia el, hice lo mismo, peleamos contra Emmett, por un rato, al final ganamos, dejándolo tirado y sentados sobre el

-Te ganamos-dijo Edward

-Hoy, no tenia, muchas ganas de pelear, si no hubieran comido el polvo-

-Ayy, aja-dije, los tres empezamos a reír, escuche que abrían la puerta

-Emmett, ¿Por qué estas tirado?-pregunto Rosalie, que venia con Esme

-Y ¿por que la casa esta tan tirada?-pregunto Esme, volteamos a ver, de verdad que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, los cojines destrozados, la sala echa polvo

-Todo fue culpa de Emmett, el nos provoco-dijo Edward, defendiéndose

-Pues no me importa, quien tuvo la culpa, ahora arreglan esto-dijo Esme, enojada

-Pero, pero-dijo Emmett

-Nada, recojan y saquen otra sala de la bodega-los tres asentimos con la cabeza

-Ves todo por tu culpa-dijo Edward a Emmett, mientras le daba un pequeño codazo, empezamos quitando todo lo que habíamos roto

-¿Qué paso aqui?-dijo Alice, voltee a verla se veía hermosa

-Pues tuvimos una pequeña pelea-

-Claro, pequeña, destrozaron la sala-

-Creo que no sabemos medirnos-

-Si ya me di cuenta-alzando una ceja-mírate no te has bañado ni ido a cambiar y a las 6 es la inauguración de la feria

-Ayy, Alice no es tan tarde-señalo el reloj, las 4:30 de la tarde en que se me había ido el tiempo

-Pues es que te tardaste mucho arreglándote, esperaba que bajaras-

-Pues si me tarde, pero asumí que verías la hora-dijo enojada

-No te preocupes, ya vamos acabar, además me arreglo mas rápido que tu-rodó los ojos

-Esta bien, pero apúrate-

-Bueno chicos, hay que apurarnos por que voy a Salir con Alice y no quiero verla enojada-

-Mandilón-dijo Emmett, casi en un susurro

-Mira quien habla, cuando Rosalie se enoja hasta corres-dije, Edward me dio la mano para chocarla, solo escuche que gruñía, en menos de 20 minutos arreglamos la sala

-Ves Alice, quedo igual-ella seguía mirándome feo-bueno, bueno, voy arriba a bañarme y cambiarme.

-Esta bien, tienes 5 minutos, no quiero llegar tarde-le di un beso en la mejilla, subí rápidamente, me di un baño rápido, en la cama estaba una muda de ropa, que seguro Alice puso para que la usara, la tome rápidamente, me la coloque, para peinarme a penas si pase el peine, baje rápidamente Alice seguía parada, llegue en un instante a su lado.

-Ves te dije que iba acabar rápido -me miro, sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, pues ya hay que irnos-tomo mi mano

-Nos vemos al rato, familia-

-a ¿Dónde van?-pregunto Esme

-Iremos a la feria, de Port Angels-Esme sonrió

-Esta bien, diviértanse-asentimos con la cabeza, tome de los hombros a Alice y salimos de la casa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui subiendo otro cap, de esta linda historia, me gusta como va quedando espero que les guste

Capitulo 2

Llegamos rápido a la feria, se empezaba a ver las luces y la gente pasando muy contenta, estacionamos el coche, Alice se veía extremadamente contenta, le abrí la puerta de coche.

-Todo esta tan hermoso-dijo Alice, muy contenta viendo todo a su alrededor-si, pudiera comerlos, me gustaría que me compraras un algodón de azúcar-la mire entristecer un poco, le señale los fuegos artificiales.

-Mira, hay que apurarnos, para que estemos hasta enfrente-dije, Alice tomo mi mano, caminamos entre la gente.

-Gracias, por todos venir, nos esforzamos, para que esta feria sea uno de las mas grandes de las regiones, recuerden que solo estará aquí este fin de semana, así que diviértanse- decía el alcalde de Port Angels, corto el listón, la gente empezó a pasar, pronto estuvimos disfrutando de la feria, había demasiada gente, niños con sus padre, amigos divirtiéndose, y parejas disfrutando de su amor, Alice jalo de mi manga, para que la volteara ver.

-Mira, me quiero subirme a la rueda de la fortuna-voltee a ver la fila .

-Alice, la fila es muy larga-me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos Jasper, acompáñame-me jalaba hacia la fila, nos formamos a pesar de ser una fila larga se movía con rapidez- Ayy, Jasper todo están hermoso, las luces, la gente pasando, todo mundo tan feliz, los fuegos artificiales-le sonreí y le di un beso.

-Me encanta, que estés feliz, y todavía no llegamos al juego de tiro al blanco, donde tengo la mejor puntería que nadie-

-A bueno, por que quiero que me ganes un gran peluche-me abrazo, antes de lo pensado subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, la rueda empezó a funcionar lentamente aunque podía verse mejor todas las atracciones, podía verse un martillo, un carrusel, carritos chocones, remolinos, pequeños juegos de suerte, puntería y videojuegos, y muchos mas juegos, la verdad es que era muy grande; mientras mas alto subía la rueda, cercanos se veían los fuegos artificiales.

-Todo esta muy lindo-me dijo Alice, mientras me tomaba de un brazo, la rueda dio 5 vueltas, mientras la gente bajaba quedamos arriba, Alice seguía viendo los fuegos artificiales casi hipnotizada, me acerque a su oído.

-Alice, te amo-ella tembló un poco, volteo hacia mi.

-Yo también, y aunque parezca imposible cada día lo hago mas- tomo mi rostro y me beso con fuerza; bajamos de la rueda caminamos entre la gente, Alice se detuvo en un juego de azarm

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-

-Es que quiero jugar-mire de reojo, era un juego clásico de cartas, se trataba de donde quedaba la carta.

-Estas segura-alce una ceja.

-Si, será divertido-

-Para ti, pero no creo que le agrade mucho al dueño que le ganes todo su dinero-ella rio un poco, tomo de mi mano y caminamos entre la gente para acercarnos al puesto.

-"vamos, vamos, apueste, fácil de ganar solo vea donde quedo la carta y gane"-

-Apuesto 200-dijo Alice, todo mundo se le quedo viendo.

-Muy bien guapa-fulmine con la mirada al tipo, el solo bajo su mirada-Bueno chica, mira esta carta es una estrella, ahora ¿Dónde quedara?, ¿Dónde quedara?-las cartas empezaron a moverse, no necesitaba los poderes de Alice, para mis ojos las cartas las movía lento, las cartas se detuvieron.

-Los de en medio-el chico la volteo, Alice había acertado así acertó 4 veces seguidas la gente se había acercado para ver a Alice.

-Muy bien, bonita-volví a fulminarlo con la mirada- bueno, entonces… ¿Cuál eliges?

-La de la izquierda-el chico volteo, Alice se había equivocado, la gente entre la gente solo se escucho un sonido de sorpresa.

-Ni, modo-dijo Alice, dejo el dinero, salimos de la bulla de la gente.

-Te equivocaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-ella me miro.

-Pues, por que tuve una visión en la que el se enojaba demasiado y me decía algo feo y tu te enojabas por eso y se hacia una pequeña pelea-alce la ceja.

-Tan malo hubiera sido-me tomo de la mano.

-Solo un poco-rio un poco-mira por que no vamos a ese juego de allá-señalo, mire pero antes de opinar, pero ya me había jalado hacia el juego.

¿Que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado

dejen reviews si le s gusto

pronto subire la otra conti

bye bye


End file.
